Plush toys contain soft materials, with the inner materials contained by the outside plush material cover. The inner stuffing can easily escape with an opening in the plush material. Further, the stuffing material of the plush toy is limited to materials such as synthetic fiber batting, cotton, straw, wool, plastic pellets, beans and foam.
Other plush toys are limited as to the stuffing to materials such as synthetic fiber batting, cotton, straw, wool, plastic pellets, beans and foam.